The Cast of SWTCW sings One Day More
by HopelessFangirl72
Summary: Not really a crossover, it's just that I feel like I had to write something or else I will die! But also, this is the debut of my new OC, Mindy Harris. Tell me what you guys think of her in your reviews, 'k? R&R. AU. Some characters may at times act OOC, so plz don't hate! Hope u enjoy ur favorite CW characters singing to one of the best musicals ever made!


(Mindy Harris, Ahsoka Tano, and Anakin Skywalker stand on a battlefield, Lightsabers drawn, dodging red lasers as battle droids approach them.)

Anakin: THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM! WE HAVE TO RETREAT!

(They do. A Republic cruiser ship pulls up, and the three hop in. Inside the cruiser are Obi-Wan Kenobi, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, and an army of clone troopers.)

Anakin: (to Ahsoka) Another close call, eh Snips?

Ahsoka: Yeah, Master.

Anakin: And who's laughing now for winning that bet, Mindy?

(Mindy doesn't respond. Instead, she stares straight ahead, as if deep in thought.)

Anakin: Mindy?

(Intro to "One Day More" starts to play)

Ahsoka: Are you okay?

Mindy: Yeah.

Obi-Wan: What were you thinking about?

Mindy: Nothing, just...

Rex: What?

Mindy (singing):

One day more.

Another day, another destiny.

This never ending road to Calvary.

These men who seem to know my crime

Will surely come a second time.

One day more...

(cut to Lux Bonteri)

Lux (singing):

I did not live until today.

How can I live when we are parted?

Mindy:

One day more.

Lux/Ahsoka:

Tomorrow you'll be worlds away.

And yet, with you, my world has started.

(cut to Barriss)

Barriss:

One more day all on my own...

Lux/Ahsoka:

Will we ever meet again?

Barriss:

One more day with him not caring...

Lux/Ahsoka:

I was born to be with you!

Barriss:

What a life I might have known...

Lux/Ahsoka:

And I swear I will be true!

Barriss:

But he never saw me there!

(cut back to cruiser)

Rex:

One more day before the storm!

Anakin:

Do I follow where she goes?

Cody:

At the barricades of freedom!

Clone trooper #1:

Shall I join my brothers there?

Obi-Wan:

When our ranks begin to fall,

Clone trooper #2:

Do I stay or do I dare?

Rex:

Will you take your place with me?

ALL:

The time is now, the day is here!

Mindy:

One day more!

(cut to Grievous and Ventress marching down a path of battle droids. Mindy holds her part over theirs.)

Grievous:

One more day to revolution!

Ventress:

We will nip it in the bud!

(cut to Count Dooku and a hologram projection of Darth Sideous watching from a corner of the room.)

Dooku:

We'll be ready for these schoolboys!

Sideous:

They will wet themselves with blood!

Mindy:

One day more!

(cut to bounty hunters Boba Fett, Aurra Sing, and Cad Bane)

Bounty hunters:

Watch 'em run amuck,

Catch 'em as they fall,

Never know your luck when there's a free for all!

Here's a little 'dip'

There a little 'touch'

Most of them are goners, so they won't miss much!

(cut back and forth between different Senators as they sing their parts)

Bail Organa:

One day to a new beginning!

Padmé Amidala:

Raise the flag of freedom high!

Rush Clovis:

Every man will be a king!

Satine Kryze:

Every man will be a king!

Chancellor Palpatine:

There's a new world for the winning!

Nute Gunray:

There's a new world to be won!

ALL:

Do you hear the people sing?

(cut back to cruiser)

Anakin:

My place is here, I fight with YOU!

Mindy:

One day more!

Lux/Ahsoka:

I did not live until today!

Barriss:

One more day all on my own!

All 4 Sith (overlapping w/other characters):

We will join these people's heroes!

We will follow where they go!

We will learn their little secrets!

We will know the things they know!

Mindy:

One day more!

Lux/Ahsoka:

Tomorrow you'll be worlds away.

Barriss:

What a life I might have known!

Lux/Ahsoka:

And yet, with you, my world has started.

Sith (overlapping):

One more day to revolution!

We will nip it in the bud!

We'll be ready for these schoolboys

Bounty hunters (overlapping):

Watch 'em run amuck,

Catch 'em as they fall,

Never know your luck when there's a free for all!

Mindy:

Tomorrow we'll be far away,

Tomorrow is the judgement day.

ALL:

Tomorrow we'll discover what our God in Heaven has in store!

One more dawn.

One more day.

One day more!

(The doors to the Republic cruiser open to reveal Palpatine with the same group of Senators from before, excluding Rush Clovis.)

Chancellor: Hello, General Kenobi.

Obi-Wan: (greeting) Chancellor.

Chancellor: Anything exciting go on while on your mission?

Obi-Wan: Oh, nothing important.

Anakin: Nope.

Mindy: Just a boring old mission...

Ahsoka: Like any other.

(Mindy and Ahsoka high-five, and walk to catch up with the rest.)

****

**THE END**


End file.
